Totally Spies escape from another evil Island
by SteveG12358
Summary: While on a Cruise to Fiji, the Spies and the others gotten traps on an island chain ruled by a mad scientist. While trying to find away off from the island chain, Victor finds out that the mad scientist is his father. His father's plan is to unleash an army of hybrid animals on the world and making him the ruler of the world. Victor and the others must stop him before it's too late


Totally Spies Escape from another Evil Island.

FADE TO

EXT. PACIFIC OCEANS 10 YEARS AGO

In the Pacific Ocean 10 years ago, a yacht was drifting in the middle of the ocean. A Shadowy figure throws 10 seeds into the ocean.

Suddenly 2 more Shadowy Figures walk up to the other one.

SHADOWY FIGURE 1

Hey boss, do you think these will work?

SHADOWY FIGURE 2

Totally, the last time you use this staff was in the shower and that was painful for you.

SHADOWY FIGURE 3

Nonsense boys, we are out in the middle of the ocean, now it's time to set up my lair.

Suddenly bubbling came out from the water, 10 giant islands grow out from the ocean, the 2 other shadowy figures walk backwards in odd.

From a nearby cruise ship, the ship was caught in the middle of the growth of the islands. All of the passengers on the cruise ship panic as the island begins to grow.

SHADOWY FIGURE 1

There are people on the cruise.

SHADOWY FIGURE 2

And they are caught in the middle of it, while the island is growing.

SHADOWY FIGURE 3

So what, we shall use them as slaves, so as the other people we "found" in the middle of the ocean.

People are screaming from the bottom of their feet, crying for help.

SHADOWY FIGURE 3

(shouted to the floor)

Oh shut up down there, we are your new leaders so deal with it.

Then 2 other Shadowy Figures pock their heads out from the window of the main cabin.

SHADOWY FIGURE 4

(ask)

What are we going to do now?

SHADOWY FIGURE 5

We have the islands all set up, what are we going to do with all of them

SHADOWY FIGURE 3

We shall start building right now, and for the people, we will turn them more into our slaves, but into our human lab rats. Violet will see me now.

SHADOWY FIGURE 1

But she dumbed you.

SHADOWY FIGURE 3

I know, but that doesn't matter anymore.

All of the slaves walk down onto one of the 10 islands.

FADE TO

EXT. JUNGLE EVIL ISLAND DAYTIME

In the Jungle bird calls come out from nowhere, monkeys appear out from the trees swinging from vine to vine and a centipede crawls down on the side of a tree.

In the Jungle Victor, Indy, Clover and Blaine are walking through the jungle. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push the big leaves and branches out of the way to clean a path. Clover feels tired from walking in her heels.

CLOVER

It feels like we've been walking around this jungle for hours.

BLAINE

It's only been 10 minutes.

CLOVER

Oh great, this is first we are thrown overboard from the WOOHPtanic, then we are split up from the others and now I am stuck with my Ex-Boyfriend.

INDY VENTOR

Well at least it's not a reality show.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That will be a good idea, it could be called Ex-Island.

CLOVER

Don't you dare go there?

BLAINE

It might happen.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to push the trees out of the way to revel a clearing in the open.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey guys, we are home free.

All of a sudden a giant Cactus Tarantula came out from nowhere. They jump and ran away from the tarantula by running into the clearing.

CUT TO

EXT. JUNGLE ISLAND CLEANING DAYTIME

They run through the clearing while the tarantula was right on their tail.

CLOVER

If only we have some gadgets on our hands and we can take down this creepy bug.

BLAINE

Who needs gadgets when you have Victor?

INDY VENTOR

Victor do you have something in mind to stop this freak?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally.

Victor form his hands into dragon claws and slam them onto the ground and making giant roots to come out from the ground and wrap around the giant cactus tarantula. The Tarantula struggles to break free from the giant roots.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to squash this arachnid.

CLOVER

Don't you mean bug.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes, bug.

Victor's fist glows green and throws a punch directly at the giant cactus tarantula, hitting it and making it explode on impact, causing the pieces to go flying upward into the air and slime to pour down on everyone else.

INDY VENTOR

Now that is power, your mother will be proud of you, but she was captured by the baddie earlier along with Rex, Gillian, and Penny.

BLAINE

I hope the others are ok.

CUT TO

EXT. TROPICAL ISLAND DAYTIME LATER

On a Tropical island, Sam, Stacy, Troy, Normy and Gill are running away from a giant snapping turtle, with steel armor on it.

NORMY

This is creepy, but I should've not gone on this trip.

GIL OCEANS

But you did, all because you and Dave want to go gaga over Victor's mom.

NORMY

Oh as if, I just want to see my cousin Clover again.

SAM

Oh you know you really want to see Violet right.

NORMY

Yes.

STACY

Well we are here so you can go gaga over us.

Suddenly they run into a dead end of a wall of a mountain.

GIL OCEANS

Oh no a dead end.

The giant snapping turtle walks right up to them. Normy steps forward right at the snapping turtle.

NORMY

Don't worry you guys I got this.

Normy throws a punch right at the turtle's head, but suddenly his fist was throbbing in pain. Normy screams in pain.

NORMY

Ahhh that hurts, does this turtle have a thick skull or something?

SAM

Apparently with this turtle his shell is his entire body.

NORMY

IT means we can't break it.

TROY MIMZOA

Not really there is always a soft spot.

Troy takes out a small sword out from his pocket.

STACY

How will that stop a beast like that?

TROY MIMZOA

Remember it's you and your boyfriend's creation.

STACY

Oh yeah the Pocket Samurai Sword.

Troy presses onto the sword and made it grow into a normal samurai sword. He rushes right at the giant snapping turtle and swings his sword right at it, hitting him in the head, but the sword broke on impact.

The Giant Snapping Turtle roars and spits acid right at them. They dodges the acid spit as it hits the wall of the mountain and making it burn.

SAM

Didn't see that coming.

STACY

Good thing spies have a backup plan.

Stacy takes off her necklace and press a button on it making it transform into a mecha suit called the GRAND JEWEL a 12 feet tall mecha with a pink glass dome and a white body. She leaps into it and turns it on. She runs right at the giant snapping turtle and throws a punch at it making it roll over onto its back reveling its tail.

STACY

Hope this is the weak spot.

Stacy grabs the snapping turtle's tail and pinches it. The Giant Snapping Turtle roars and rolls over back onto its front and slowly runs away.

SAM

Well that was one way to take down a giant turtle.

GIL OCEANS

I know just role it on its back and then pinch its tail.

TROY MIMZOA

An unusual way to stop a beast but it will do.

CUT TO

EXT. ANOTHER TROPICAL ISLAND RUINS LATER

Alex, Britney, Dean and Dave ran out from ancient ruins. Suddenly Spider Monkey Hybrids come out from the ruins and chase after them.

ALEX

This is one freaky island.

BRITNEY

Hopefully the others don't get into these creatures.

DEAN

I don't know about that guys.

DAVE CRUST

Why are we running away from these monsters?

ALEX

Even when we are chased by monsters, you are still confused.

Suddenly more Spider Monkeys come out from the ruins and surrounds them. The Spider Monkeys fire webbing out from their mouths. They dodge the attacks and leap out of the way.

BRITNEY

Talk about Spider Monkeys.

ALEX

How could we stop them?

DAVE CRUST

I don't know, but I don't want to be their lunch.

DEAN

That's it Dave.

DAVE CRUST

Did I have an idea all of a sudden?

ALEX

Totally.

Dean reach down into his pocket and pull out some hot sauce.

ALEX

Don't monkeys like bananas not hot sauce?

DEAN

It's not normal hot sauce, it's the hot sauce me and Stacy made, the Get this out of my mouth hot sauce, 1 squirt of this and the monkeys will run off crazy.

Dean squirts the hot sauce into the mouths of the Spider Monkeys. They Monkeys all scream and run off into the jungle.

BRITNEY

That takes care of that.

Suddenly a giant rock covered gorilla breaks out from the ground and roars. Dean squirts the hot sauce bottle, but it is not empty.

DEAN

Guys the hot sauce bottle is empty.

ALEX

And we have no other gadgets on us.

Dave takes out his camera and takes a picture of the giant gorilla. A light flashes out from the camera blinding the gorilla, the gorilla roars and runs off into the jungle.

DAVE CRUST

I am so going to show this to my mom and dad.

DEAN

You know we have to delete that.

DAVE CRUST

How about I could just tell them it's a life like statue.

ALEX

Good call.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS GRANDTINO'S MANSION INDOOR POOL DAYTIME LATER

At Carols Grandtino's mansion in the indoor pool area Penny, Gillian, Rex and Fin are sleeping in the pool. Rex has his eyes closed playing macro polo with the others. Rex is swimming in a circle while breaking.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Polo.

PENNY VENTOR

Polo.

Rex swims right up towards them, then he turns to his right and hits the wall against the pool.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Over here Rex.

PENNY VENTOR

Don't give away out location.

Rex swims up to them and licks Penny in the face.

PENNY VENTOR

Ewww, dinosaur slime.

They both laugh and Violet walk up onto the diving board. Violet dives off from the diving board and slashes into the pool. Violet splash out from the water with her hair slowly wave in the air.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

For an evil island this place has a nice pool.

Violet comes out from the pool. CAROLS GRANTINO 40 years old, handsome, cruel, bad, smart, has long short black hair, with a black goatee and mustache was sitting at a table reading his favorite book the Island of Doctor Moreau.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Oh Doctor Moreau, you are so my idol

Then JOJO in his 40s hairy, stupid, strong, has lots of hair all over his body, MONTY in his 40's blue eyes, clever, cheeky, bald, has a large eyebrow, MARCO in his 40s has long grey hair, crazy, psychotic, and cruel and a black beard and brown eyes, LARZ in his 40s, strong, mean stupid, has yellow curly hair, 1 eye blue and the other eye green, came into the pool area with a cart full of food.

LARZ

Here is your food boss.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Thanks guys, Oh Violet how about a snack, you might be hungry from the swim.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I just I go for a dive to cool off from the heat.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

How about the girls, the might be hungry.

JOJO

Could they get sick while eating it in the pool?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Of course they will, so they will eat when they get out from the pool.

MARCO

Or if they stay in the pool for too long they might drown.

Violet throws a punch at Marco hitting him making him crash into a potted plant.

MONT

Haha, you got hit by a woman.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And now it's your turn.

Violet throws kicks and punches at Monty, Jojo, and Larz, hitting them and making them land on top of Marco.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Alright, alright no snacks.

Carols kick the cart of snacks out from the pool area and it crashes against the wall. Violet walks to the balancy.

CUT TO

EXT. CAROLS GRANDTINO'S MANSION INDOOR POOL AREA BALANCY SUNNY

Violet leans onto the railing of the balancy.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(inner thought)

Oh Victor, where are you, I hope you're ok.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHPTANIC POOL AREA MOVING 3 HOURS AGO FLASHBACK

On the WOOHPtanic the Spies, Victor and the others are at the pool area of the deck, where Victor and Rex are at the railing with Victor's arms open wide and feels the wind against his face, while wearing a sailor uniform.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am the king of the world.

CLOVER

Don't you have to be at the front to do that?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry, but when I am outside my powers increases more.

ALEX

We know about your powers, now relax, we're on vacation now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally, my mom diverse this, since Jerry put us on this private cruise, we both diverse this.

On the pool deck, Normy, Dave and Gil are stirring at Violet while she is sun bathing in the sun, while wearing sunglasses, while the other girls are playing pool volleyball in the pool along with Fin and Oinky in the pool.

NORMY

Wow, she looks so hot sunbathing.

DAVE CRUST

I know right.

GIL OCEANS

It's a good thing I am around with her 24/7.

NORMY

So as Victor.

PENNY VENTOR

Could you boys stop stirring at Violet, it's so creepy.

DAVE CRUST

Sorry we can't stop.

NORMY

She is so hot.

SAM

You who boys, which one of us has the cutest bikini?

Normy, Dave and Gil look at the girls in the pool, where Sam is wearing a white bikini, Alex walks up to the pool wearing a yellow and blue bikini, Britney is wearing a light blue bikini with pink bows on it, and Stacy is wearing a Lavender Pink bikini.

Normy, Dave and Gil all stare at them blushing while their noses bleed.

NORMY

Um, I think Stacy because she has those tattoos on her.

DAVE CRUST

I know and why are our noses bleeding.

Clover wipes the blood off from Normy's nose.

CLOVER

That is from the hot factor from the girls, besides I have the cutest bikini.

BRITNEY

I didn't knew you have tattoos.

ALEX

Where did you get those?

STACY

Prison.

DEAN

Are you boys starring at our girlfriends?

GIL OCEAN

Maybe?

TROY MIMZOA

Due to the blushing you are starring at them.

BLAINE

We are the only boys for them.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Boys will be boys.

Indy came up to Violet with a drink in his hand.

INDY VENTOR

Here you go Violet, a Magical Tropical Smoothie.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What a kind hearted gentleman.

Violet takes the glass out from Indy and takes a sip of the smoothie.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

IT's good.

INDY VENTOR

It's good to hear that, and you are enjoying this cruise.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's so nice that Jerry put us on this cruise, for my complete rehabilitation, but where is he now?

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S CABIN WOOPTANIC

Jerry is in bed in his cabin with an ice bag on his head. G.A.L.D.I.S was on his bed side with as bowl of soup.

DEAN (V.O)

Oh him, he's in his cabin, due to his sea sickness. And G.A.L.D.I.S is taking care of him.

BACK TO SCENE

DEAN

But he'll be better for the rest of our vacation.

PENNY VENTOR

I hope he feels better when we arrive in Fiji.

INDY VENTOR

I hope so too.

CLOVER

Who knows, Jerry will sleep through this cruise.

Suddenly the WOOHPtanic goes through a chain of 10 islands.

NORMY

Cool look some islands.

DAVE CRUST

Does that mean we are near Fiji?

SAM

No, we just left port yesterday.

TROY MIMZOA

And these islands didn't appear on any map.

Suddenly a big yacht came up beside the WOOHPtanic.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Ahoy. Permission to come aboard.

GIL OCEAN

So could we let them come aboard?

ALEX

Since Jerry is out cold, that will be a yes.

The draw bridge appear out from the right side of the WOOHPtanic and goes onto the yacht. Carols and his friends walk across the draw bridge onto the WOOHPtanic.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Ahoy travelers, my name is Carols Grandtino and welcome to my chain of islands.

STACY

It's nice to meet your sir.

SAM

Sorry that we invaded your territory, but are all of these islands yours?

CARLOS GRANDTINO

Of course they are.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't know if you could trust this man.

ALEX

What do you mean by that?

CARLOS GRANDTINO

Of course you can trust me, you are all my guest here and you are all free to explore my islands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Are you sure sir this is your place and we are on our way to Fiji right now.

TROY MIMZOA

But on the other hand it's a good place to explore.

DAVE CRUST

Wait, I thought we are going to Fiji, not here.

BRITNEY

It doesn't matter, this looks like a great place to explore, what is this place of yours.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

It's a place named after my last name Grandtino.

DEAN

So it's Grandtino right?

MARCO

Yes it is.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Marco no talking while I am talking.

Violet has a mad face upon her face.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(inner thought)

Carols, don't you dare steal Victor from me. Nor to bring him to the dark side.

CLOVER

So do people come to your island for vacation?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Sorry, but I don't have any guest until today that is, say how you guys go on one of the islands and start exploring, while me and Violet get better acquainted.

SAM

How did you know Violet?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Oh of course, we go way back.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I prefer to not know you when you arrived.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

All well, I think this is your stop.

Carols snaps his fingers and suddenly the ship starts to shake.

PENNY VENTOR

(to her father)

Daddy what is happening?

INDY VENTOR

I don't know?

Suddenly the ship is lifted up into the air by a Whale Turtle. They look over the edge of the WOOHPtanic and see the Whale Turtle under the WOOHPtanic lifting the ship up into the air.

ALEX

What is that?

DEAN

Some type of Whale Turtle hybrid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mom what would we do?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I'm sorry kid, but this is where you and your friends are off to explore the islands, and when I mean explore I mean stranded on each of them.

The WOOHPtanic launches into the air causing the Spies, Victor, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Normy, Dave and Gil and Indy to be launched off from the WOOHPtanic and fall onto 3 separate islands.

EXT. CAROLS GRANDTINO'S YACHT FLASHBACK

Violet, Penny, Gillian, Rex, Fin and Oinky fall onto Carol's yacht.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I won't harm you, nor your girls, but you'll all be my prisoners.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Violet I feel scared.

PENNY VENTOR

Me too!

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Don't worry girls, as long as I am here with you, you won't be scared.

BACK TO SCENE

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(inner thought)

I should've told Victor about his father years ago.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO JUNGLE ISLAND DAYTIME SUNNY LATER

Victor, Clover, Blaine and Indy walk out from the jungle. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to pull open a big leaf out of the way and they walk over to a cliff.

INDY VENTOR

Wow what a view

CLOVER

I know, but do we see the WOOHPtanic?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to take care of that.

Victor pinches a piece of grass and closes his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees Sam, Stacy, Troy, Gil and Normy walking upward a steep hill.

NORMY

I am so hungry.

STACY

Yeah, me too.

TROY MIMZOA

There might be food on the other side of the hill we will just keep walking upward.

SAM

I feel tired could you carry me?

TROY MIMZOA

If I carry you I will be carrying everyone else.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I see Sam, Stacy, Troy, Normy and Gil walking upward on a hill.

On another island Alex, Britney, Dean and Dave and hopping onto stones on the water to reach another island.

ALEX

Alright be careful not to.

Suddenly Alex falls into the water.

BRITNEY

Fall.

ALEX

Yes, not to fall.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

Alex, Britney, Dean and Dave are crossing over from 1 island to another island.

Victor sees that the WOOHPtanic is on an island across from them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I see the WOOHPtanic, but it's all the way on another island.

BACK TO SCENE

CLOVER

Do you we have to swim all the way there?

BLAINE

There has to be another way?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow a giant leaf out from the ground. They go onto the giant leaf.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I will just use my plant manipulation powers to float us into the air and go to the other island.

INDY VENTOR

With this we will make there in no time.

Victor uses his plant powers to levitate the giant leaf into the air and floats all the way towards the other island.

CUT TO

EXT. ACROSS THE BAY GRANDTINO

The giant leaf floats across the bay.

CLOVER

Now this is a green way of transportation.

BLAINE

At this rate we will reach the WOOHPtanic in no time.

Suddenly Stingray Shark hybrids leap out from the water and surrounds them.

INDY VENTOR

Um what are those things?

CLOVER

I don't know, but they look hungry.

They all dive down right towards them. Victor uses his telepathic plant manipulation to make the water bubble and the kelp came out from the water and grab the Stingray Shark hybrids and throw them down back into the water.

CLOVER

What a relief thank you Victor.

BLAINE

It's not over yet.

Suddenly a giant squid made out of kelp burst out from the water and roars right in front of them.

INDY VENTOR

What is that?

CLOVER

I don't know, but when the next monster that comes out from the water better be friendly.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the giant squid into the air and throws it over the island.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There all gone.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO MAIN ISLAND

The giant leaf floats down onto the main island Grandtino. They go off from the giant leaf, all of a sudden giant moles break out from the ground and surrounds them.

BLAINE

Giant moles.

INDY VENTOR

What is this island of the moles?

CLOVER

I don't want to be mole food.

The giant moles throw their claws right down towards them. They dodge the attacks. Victor grows a giant Hammero-ma powerest out from the ground and wacks each of the moles onto their heads and making them dizzy and sink down back into the ground.

INDY VENTOR

That was fast thinking Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks. Now I will find out what other creatures are on this island before we go ahead.

Victor grabs the grass onto the ground and closes his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees big mutated bugs, giant dinosaurs and giant snakes along their path.

BLAINE (V.O)

What do you see?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I see mutated bugs, giant dinosaurs, and giant snakes.

CLOVER (V.O)

Great we are doomed.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

Lets see what else is on this island.

Victor then sees Carols Grandtino and his friends up at the top of his mansion plotting and evil plan.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I see Carols and his friends at the top of a mansion with an evil plan of his.

CLOVER (V.O)

What plan is it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

A plan that involves the rest of the world's criminally insane baddies, coming to this one spot.

INDY VENTOR (V.O)

Who else do see?

Victor sees Violet, Penny, Gillian, Rex, Oinky and Fin inside of the indoor pool area.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I see my mom, Penny, Gillian, Rex, Oinky and Fin at the mansion.

BACK TO SCENE

BLAINE

Looks like that mansion they are in is Carol's mansion.

INDY VENTOR

We have to get them out of there, but how could we get over there without going through the path?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Remember I got Plantportation powers too.

Victor uses his plantportation powers to suck everyone and himself into the grass.

CUT TO

INT. CAROL GRANDTINO'S MANSION INDOOR POOL AREA

Violet puts her things into a big plastic bag and zips it up.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Alright, are you girls ready?

PENNY VENTOR

Yes Violet.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Now we have to get out of here.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Good, now everyone into the pool.

They all jump into the pool.

PENNY VENTOR

But what now is this our plan?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Nope, Fin's bubbles will help out with that.

Fin blows bubbles onto Violet, Penny, Rex and Oinky's heads.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now let's get going.

They dive down into the water. Violet uses a screwdriver to unscrew the bolts off from the lid at the bottom of the pool. She opens it and they go through the hole.

CUT TO

INT. UNDERWATER TUNNELS

They swim into the Underwater Tunnels and turn a corner and swim down the tunnel. Suddenly the force of the water pushes them all down the tunnel.

PENNY VENTOR

(ask)

Violet what's happening?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

The force from the water is pushing us down the tunnel.

GILLIAN OCEANS

I don't know what we are going to end up, but I don't want to know.

CUT TO

EXT. WATERFALL MAIN ISLAND

They come down over the waterfall. Suddenly a slide made of leaves came out and they slide down the slide made out of leaves.

PENNY VENTOR

We're saved.

GILLIAN OCEANS

But by who?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Mom over here.

They slide down over to the side and right up to Victor, Clover, Indy and Blaine.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh it's so great to see you that you're ok.

INDY VENTOR

So as you.

PENNY VENTOR

Thank you Victor for saving us.

BLAINE

So what brings you here on this island?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Turns out this is the main island of Carols.

INDY VENTOR

What does Carols want with you?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

He wants to catch up with me.

CLOVER

That's it, not going to turn you into his slave?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

No.

INDY VENTOR

We have to catch up on this later right, now we have to find the WOOHPtanic.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can find it.

Suddenly giant bugs, dinosaurs and snakes pop out from the bushes and roar right in front of them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the Boxing Glove-it-Blizzardist to come out from the ground and punches all of them and making them all hit the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

And now to find it without being rudely interrupted.

Victor pinches a piece of grass and closes his eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see the WOOHPtanic on one of the islands with lots of sand on it.

CLOVER

Talk about a dessert island.

Victor uses his plant portation powers to transport him and everyone else to the island.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO DESSERT ISLAND

They appear out from a cactus and arrive in front of the WOOHPtanic.

JERRY

Guys you made it.

BLAINE

Thanks to Victor's powers we found you.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO CLIFF ISLAND LATER

Alex, Britney, Dean and Dave came up on shore of the cliff island of Grandtino.

ALEX

So is this an island?

DEAN

Looks like it.

DAVE CRUST

But how are we going to get up there?

BRITNEY

By climbing it.

They all climb onto the cliff side and all the way to the top of the cliff.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO CLIFF ISLAND TOP OF CLIFF.

They climb onto the ledge of the cliff.

DAVE CRUST

What just happened?

BRITNEY

We climbed to the top of the cliff side.

DEAN

Same old confused Dave.

ALEX

Now let's go into this jungle.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO CLIFF ISLAND JUNGLE

They walk into the jungle of the cliff island. Bug fly around Alex and she shoes them away from her.

They reach the other side of the island. They see the grassland island on the other side.

DEAN

There's another island over in the distance.

ALEX

But how are we going to get over there without any gadgets?

Suddenly the Turtle Whale come out from the water.

DAVE CRUST

How about that?

Dave pointed down to the Turtle Whale.

BRITNEY

The same whale that launches us off from the WOOHPtanic.

DEAN

Looks like it.

ALEX

(shouted to the Turtle Whale)

Excise me.

The Turtle Whale look upward at them.

ALEX

Could you give us a lift?

The Turtle Whale came up to the cliff. They leap off from the cliff and hop onto the Turtle Whale. The Turtle Whale swim to the other island.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO GRASSLAND ISLAND SHORES

They arrive at the Grassland Island. They hop off from the Turtle Whale and onto shore. The Turtle Whale swims away. Suddenly a rock band came up to them. The members are HICCUP in his 20's red curly hair and blue eyes, GARY in his 20's pail skin, red eyes and black hair, COUGHING CARL in his 20's long brown hair, wears sunglasses and a hairy chest, DRY LIPS EDDIE in his 20's short blonde hair, blue eyes and has a tattoo of a music note on his face and DRUM ROLL CRAIG in his 20's has a Mohawk, has red hands and green eyes came up to the shores.

HICCUP

Hey what up castaways.

GARY

Welcome to our island man.

DEAN

At least we know that there are other people on these islands.

ALEX

Het my name is Alex and this is Dean, Dave and Britney.

HICCUP

Hey there, this is my band this is Gary.

GARY

What's up?

HICCUP (O.S)

Coughing Carl

COUGHING CARL

(coughing)

Nice… to…meet… you.

HICCUP (O.S)

Dry LIPS EDDIE.

Dry lips Eddie wave his hand in the air.

DAVE CRUST

He really needs to get some chopstick on his lips.

HICCUP

No, he licks having dry lips. And Drum Roll Craig.

DRUM ROLL CRAIG

What's up!

ALEX

You know you don't have to yell.

HICCUP

Sorry, but due to a lot of drumming he lost his hearing. And my name is Hiccup.

DEAN

Do they call you that?

HICCUP

(hiccups)

Hiccup.

BRITNEY

Well that explains it.

HICCUP

So what brings you here to our island?

ALEX

We gotten thrown overboard off from our ship the WOOHPtanic by his crazy guy named Carols Grandtino.

HICCUP AND HIS BAND

( Together)

Carols Grandtino.

GARY

You mean that guy who is the ruler of these islands?

DAVE CRUST

I don't know, yes.

HICCUP

He was the man who trap us all on one of these islands.

GARY

It was 10 years ago today that we were passengers on this New Zealand Cruise Ship and suddenly we were sucked by this island that came out of nowhere, that we are on today.

COUGHING CARL

(coughing)

Now…we… and… the passengers…are stranded on…this island… without… anyway to get off from… it.

HICCUP

Let us take to our village and we shall tell you the rest of the story.

CUT TO

GRASSLAND ISLAND FOREST LATER

On the grassland island Sam, Stacy, Troy, Normy and Gil walk through the forest.

NORMY

Are we there yet?

GIL OCEANS

How much farer.

NORMY

Could we get something to eat?

GIL OCEANS

Or drink?

SAM

We shall do that later, right now we have to get out from this forest.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO GRASSLAND ISLAND HILLTOP

They exited out from the forest and arrive at the edge of the hilltop and see a village right now at the hill.

STACY

Look there is a village down there.

TROY MIMZOA

Let's see if they have anything to contact the others.

GIL OCEANS

And some food.

SAM

Please don't start with that again.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO GRASSLAND ISLAND VILLAGE SUNNY

Alex, Britney, Dean and Dave follow Hiccup and friends into the village. They villages and working on repairing their huts.

HICCUP

You see the islanders here are the passengers and cruise members from the cruise ship.

BRITNEY

Why are they repairing their huts?

GARY

They blows by and knocks some of the huts down.

DEAN

This is terrible, there has to be something for you guys to do?

HICCUP

The lifeboats we use to get off this island are stolen by Carols.

DAVE CRUST

So there is no way off the island.

ALEX

If only we can do something about this.

SAM (O.S)

Alex, Britney, Dean, Dave you're here.

Sam, Stacy, Troy, Normy and Gil run up to them. Dean lifts up Stacy in the air and kisses her on the lips.

SAM

So glad you guys are ok.

ALEX

Same thing to you.

DAVE CRUST

How did you guys got here?

TROY MIMZOA

We climb a very large hill to get away from these creatures.

HICCUP

Oh yeah the monster zone we don't go into that area.

NORMY

But it was both cool and scary.

CRUISE NURSE

Everyone could I have you attention please

All of the other villagers gather around the hospital tent.

CRUSIE NURSE

I have terrible news we are out of medical supplies and we don't have any more care to help you when you're sick or injured.

All of the villagers gasp in fear.

WOMAN 1

But I need the medicine to help my sick mother.

MAN 1

And I need the band aids to seal with cut I got.

BRITNEY

This is terrible, these villagers were once passengers.

STACY

Do you know where the cruise is?

HICCUP

(hiccups)

Follow... us.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINOS GRASSLAND ISLAND OCEAN KING NEW ZEALAND CRUISE SHIP

They came over to the cruise on the open fields where it's all covered in vines and trees and mold.

GARY

Here it is the cruise ship, and now it's covered in mold and stuff.

ALEX

This is madness.

STACY

Could you just ask Carols to stop this madness?

HICCUP

Carols never come to any of his islands

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO ICE ISLAND

The People on the ice island are all shivering on the ice island and are the only camp fire.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO SWAMP ISLAND

The people on the island are running away from 8 feet tall 3 headed alligators.

HICCUP (V.O)

You see he is totally crazy that he wants to see all of other people suffering, so he puts us on different islands and he enjoys it.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANTINO LAVA ISLAND DAYTIME

On the lava island the people on there are sweating from the heat from the lava.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO POISONOUS PLANT ISLAND

And people on the poisonous plant island are all coughing, stretching their skin and have bloody noises.

HICCUP (V.O)

Besides he only cares about is himself?

RETURN TO SCENE

BRITNEY

(ask)

Can't you guys do anything to stop Carols?

GARY

We try to get off from these islands, but this giant squid shark pops up from the water and prevents us from getting off from the islands.

TROY MIMZOA

Like he enjoys the suffering from other people.

DAVE CRUST

What people, like us?

NORMY

Yes Dave like us.

Sam takes out her compowered and presses on it.

SAM

Hopefully Jerry is still on the WOOHPtanic.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHPTANIC MONITORING ROOM LATER

In the monitoring room Jerry is typing down onto keyboard with Blaine, Indy and Victor behind him.

G.L.A.D.I.S

While we are on the ship when it comes a shore onto this island, where it's surrounded by giant scorpions.

Then Clover, Violet, Penny, and Gillian came into the monitoring room all dressed.

JERRY

But we don't know how we can get the WOOHPtanic off from this island due to the scorpions.

PENNY VENTOR

What giant scorpions?

Jerry presses a button on the keyboard and an image of giant scorpion came up on one of the monitors. The scorpion was huge, and has 1 giant eye. Penny screams and hugs her father.

INDY VENTOR

It's alright Penny we're safe in here.

Suddenly the WOOHPtanic starts to shake.

BLAINE

What's going on?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

The scorpions are shaking the ship.

G.L.A.D.I.S

We have to get rid of them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Me and G.L.A.D.I.S shall get rid of them.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Alright, be careful.

Victor and G.L.A.D.I.S run out from the monitoring room.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO DESSERT ISLAND OUTSIDE OF WOOHPTANIC

Several Giant Scorpions come towards the WOOHPtanic while some of the others are rocking it. G.L.A.D.I.S FIRES LASERS out from her hands and hitting some of the giant scorpions off from the WOOHPtanic.

Victor leaps off from the WOOHPtanic and throws his fist down onto the ground. The Palm trees wrap them around the giant scorpions and throws them off from the island. Victor grows the Missillist-o-floorist, Cannonballist Firarist and Arrow ita shootina out from the ground and fires missiles, cannonballs and arrows out from them and hitting the giant scorpions and making them fall onto the ground.

Victor grows grass up out from the sand and fires them out from the ground and hitting the giant scorpions. They come in closer to Victor. Victor made giant roots out from the ground and swings them at the giant scorpions and knocking them off from the island and into the ocean.

G.L. A.D.I.S fires missiles from her body and hit the incoming giant scorpions hitting them and making them fall onto the ground. G.L.A.D.I.S transforms her arm into a chainsaw and cuts 3 giant scorpions right down the middle. Victor wrap giant roots around the scorpions and sinking them down into the sand.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Good technique Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's not over yet, more are coming.

More giant scorpions appear over a hill and came towards them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Where do they keep coming from?

G.L.A.D.I.S fires lasers out from her eyes and hands hitting the giant scorpions coming towards the WOOHPtanic. Victor whip out his vines out from his wrist and whips them right at the incoming scorpions and knocking them down onto the ground.

Suddenly the giant scorpions fire acid out from their tails and right at Victor. Victor got hit by the acid, but he's not effected by the acid. Victor smiles and fires leaves off from his vines and hitting the giant scorpions. The leaves grow bigger and cover the scorpions up.

G.L.A.D.I.S flies into the air and fires lasers out from her hands and hits the scorpions and making them explode. Suddenly some of the scorpions climb onto the WOOHPtanic and shake the boat.

CLOVER

(shouted)

Guys, get these freaks off from the ship.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We're on it.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make giant roots out from the ground appear and they take off the scorpions off from the WOOHPtanic and sucking them into the ground.

G.L.A.D.I.S

We have to get rid all of these scorpions right now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

More giant scorpions crawl right towards them. Victor fires Nature's Force out from his hands right at the scorpions incinerating them into dust.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

There we go all gone.

JERRY

And now we have to know where Sam, Alex and the others are.

CLOVER

Not to forget Troy and Normy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am all over it.

Victor pinches a piece of grass on the ground and closes his eyes.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees Sam, Alex and the others on the grassland island.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see that they are on the grassland island.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Good going sweetie.

BLAINE

But how are we going to get the WOOHPtanic back on the water?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Leave it to me, I can also multitask.

JERRY

But before you do that we have to give you some gadgets, you never know what will come after us.

G.L.A.D.I.S

You got it Jerry, I recommend the Cazooka, the missiles launching heel boots, the WOOHPzoka, the Chainsaw Transforming Purse, the Ice Queen Perfume, the Laser firing sunglasses, the Laser sword Light saber lipstick, and for the boys, the missile launching backpack, the Deodorant Stick Light Saber, the Force field watch, the Hyper Volume Soccer horn, the One Punch Glove, the Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball and Really Sharp Razor Blade Sword.

Clover and Blaine and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

Victor spreads his feet and uses his plant manipulation powers. Victor wraps roots and vines around the WOOHPtanic and making it sink slowly down into the ground. Clover, Blaine, Indy, Gillian, Violet, Penny, G.L.A.D.I.S, Jerry, Rex, Fin and Oinky leap off from the WOOHPtanic.

CLOVER

And now that's an amazing feat you have.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks and now it's your turn.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS GRANDTINO'S MANSION MONTIORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Carols was watching the monitors while eating popcorn. On one of the monitors he sees that the civilians on the Lava Island are being chased after the lava monster. The man on the monitor got hit in the butt by a lava attack.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

(laughing)

Hahaha, he got hit by lava in the butt.

LARZ

Sorry to interrupt your entertainment sir, but we have some bad news.

JOJO

You know Violet and her kids, well she and they had escaped.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

What do you mean they escape?

MONTY

See for yourself.

Monty presses a button on the keyboard. On the monitor video show Violet and the girls and the pets going into the pool and going under it.

The video then shows them falling down from the waterfall and then be saved by Victor uses his plant powers.

Suddenly giant bugs, dinosaurs and snake appear out from the bushes, Victor uses his powers to knock them all out. He then uses his plant portation powers to transport him and the others off from the island.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

What, they escaped?

MARCO

Of course they did, they got off from the island.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

(shouted)

I can see that I am not blind.

JOJO

Can we do something about it?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

(mad)

Of you can release every monster from every island so they can screech for them, make sure all of the cameras are on to see where they are, and get my some butter for my popcorn its dry.

Jojo, Larz, Monty and Marco exited out from the monitoring room.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Well Victor, your son has quite a gift, or should I say our son.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANTINO GRASSLAND ISLAND DAYTIME LATER

Victor, Clover, Blaine, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S, Violet, Indy, Penny, Gillian, Rex, Fin and Oinky appear out from the grass and on the grassland island.

CLOVER

I got to tell that is a perfect way to travel, but it should come to a blow dryer because we get a lot of dirt in our hair.

TROY MIMZOA

No matter I like you hair the way it is, even if there is dirt in it.

NORMY

Oh, wrong choice of words.

CLOVER

Troy Boy you're here.

SAM

Don't forget about us.

CLOVER

Sammy, Alex.

ALEX

Oinky.

Sam, Clover and Alex all hug each other. Troy and Clover kiss each other on the lips. Oinky leaps into Alex's arms and Alex hugs him. And Blaine kisses Britney on the lips.

DAVE CRUST

Wait, how did you guys got here?

JERRY

With Victor's plant powers we got here.

DEAN

And if you guys are here, where's the WOOHPtanic?

Suddenly the WOOHPtanic splashes out from the water.

ALEX

There it is.

HICCUP

Sweet, now we can get off from his island.

BLAINE

Are you guys the islanders who live on this island.

GARY

More like forcing us to live on this island.

BLAINE

Well that makes cents

Suddenly monsters came up over the hill. All of the monsters roar and run down the hill. The civilians of the village scream and run in fear.

CIVILIAN 1

Quick let's swim for it.

CIVILIAN 2

We can't the octopus shark, let's just hide in the cruise ship.

The civilians of the village run right at the dried up cruise ship and go into it.

SAM

Well looks like we are the ones to stop them.

CLOVER

Luckily G.L.A.D.I.S gave us some gadgets.

Sam, Alex, Britney, Dean and Stacy transform into their spy uniforms. Clover gives them some of the gadgets. The monsters come straight towards them. Blaine activates his deodorant light saber and swings it right at an incoming monster cutting off it's horns off from it. Blaine throws uppercut punches the monster and knocking it to the ground.

Britney fires lasers out from her sunglasses right at the incoming monsters hitting them and making them knock onto the ground. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and giant mole monsters break out from the ground. Britney takes out her Ice Queen Perfume and sprays the perfume and freezes the giant mole monsters into ice.

Suddenly giant bats come out from the sky and shoots out sonic waves out from their mouths. Some of the spies cover their ears from the screams.

ALEX

Their screams are too strong.

SAM

It's time to even the odds with the Cazooka.

DEAN

How about we can combine it with the Hyper Volume Soccer horn.

Dean puts the Soccer horn up against the Cazooka and blows the horn into it and causing a powerful sound wave out from it and causing the monsters to fly into the air and fall onto the ground.

DEAN

Now that's better.

A giant rat monster slams it's jaws onto the ground. Gil and Gillian dodge the attack and they dodge the attack. Suddenly a Spider Monkey Hybrid crawls over the dried up cruise and crawls down right at Penny and Normy.

NORMY

Oh no, help me cousin Clovy.

CLOVER

I'm coming Normy.

Clover fires her heel missile right at the spider monkey hybrid and hit's it and knocking it scream and falls onto the ground. Clover tosses the Wrecking Ball Paddle Ball to Normy. He caught the paddle ball.

NORMY

Thanks Clovy.

He swings it right onto the Spider Monkey hybrid hitting it and making it scream and runs away. Clover leaps into the air and activates the Laser Sword Lipstick Light Saber and swings it right at the monster praying mantes cutting off their claws off from their arms and leg sweeps onto each of them and knock them onto the ground.

She dodges an attack from another 1 and throws a kick right at it and knocking it onto the ground. Clover dodges acid attacks from the lizard monsters and fires another heel at the lizard monsters hitting them and making them to fall onto each other.

CLOVER

How are we going to get rid of these monsters?

TROY MIMZOA

With teamwork.

Troy swings the Really Sharp Razor Blade sword at some incoming monster ants and cutting off their jaws off from them. He leaps off from one of them and throws a jump kick at a giant bee monster hitting it and knocking it down onto the ground. He throws throwing stars at some dinosaurs hitting them in the heads and making them roar in pain.

He throws a smoke bomb onto the ground causing smoke to come out from the smoke bomb and he leaps out from the smoke cloud and throws a sucker punch at a t-rex and knocking it's teeth out from it's mouth and throws another punch at it while wearing the one punch glove on his left hand and knocking out the T-Rex cold.

Stacy presses a button onto a pen causing it to transform into the INK 111 Mecha bot suit a pen shape mecha suit that is 15 feet tall. She leaps into it and activate it. She fires ink out from it right at the snake monsters, hitting them and making the ink burn onto the snake monsters. They fire acid out from their mouths and she dodges the attack and throws a punch at it and knocking it down onto the ground.

STACY

This is why I hate snakes.

Stacy takes out her mecha suit's sword and swings it at the snake's fangs and making them cut off from it's mouth and throws a kick right onto another 1 and lifts up another 1 into the air and slams it onto the ground.

She fires a missile out from the mecha's back and fires it right at a monster wasp and hitting it and making it explode. Acid came down onto the ground and she sprays the Ice Queen Perfume onto the acid and freezing it in place.

Spider monsters charges right towards the villains. Victor and Dave fires missiles out from their Missile Launching Backpacks right towards them and making them blow up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That was a close one.

DAVE CRUST

Wait, were they going towards the village?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Of course they were.

Suddenly green crab monsters came right wards them and giant orange worms pop out from the ground and fires acid right at them. Blaine projects the Force Field Watch and reflects the acid back right at them. He swings the deodorant light saber and cuts off some of the worms into pieces and throws a punch right at another worm cutting it's head off.

Suddenly giant lobster monsters appear and comes right towards Violet, and Penny, Oinky and Fin. Violet blows her whistle and causing Rex to grow bigger and turns him onto his T-Rex form. He roars and swings his tail at the lobsters and knocking them away from them and charges right towards more monsters.

INDY VENTOR

How many more are coming?

PENNY VENTOR

Daddy please make this stop.

INYDY VENTOR

I don't have the control over that, they keep on coming.

Alex missiles a missile out from her heel and hitting and incoming monster hitting it and making it fall onto the ground. She throws a punch at a giant cobra and knocking it down onto the ground. Britney throws a back kick at an incoming monster and knocking it down onto the ground.

ALEX

Is that all of them?

BRITNEY

No, there are more coming.

SAM

How are we going to stop them?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me to stop them.

DEAN

You heard the kid, when in doubt use our secret weapon.

DAVE CRUST

Victor's our secret weapon?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Victor form his hands into dragon claws and uses his plant manipulation powers and fires razor sharp grass right towards the incoming monsters and hitting them and making them stumbled backwards.

Victor leaps into the air and grows the Octo-Samu-rai out from the ground and leaps onto it and molds it onto him and turns it into armor and charges right at the monsters. He swings his swords right at them and cutting off some of their scale and fur off from their bodies and throws a kick at one of them and jabs his swords right at another 1.

Victor leaps into the air and swings his swords right at them and cutting them and making cuts appear onto them. He de-molds out from the Octo-Samu-rai and grows out the Boxing Glove-it-Blizzardist out from the ground and throws punches at the incoming monsters.

Victor grows the Shield it-fomisted out from the ground to block an attack from a spider monkey hybrid and leaps over the plant and throws a kick at it and throws a punch at it. Suddenly 2 giant worms came out from the ground and fires acid at Victor hitting him, but Victor isn't effected by the acid.

Victor throws a powerful kick at 1 of them and knocking it over the hill. He made his fist glow green and throws a punch at a giant monster cobra and knocking it down onto the ground. Suddenly some mole monster pop out from the ground and charge right towards Victor. Victor throws a kick at 1 of them and fires roots out from the ground and knocks the rest onto the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, who's next?

Suddenly a giant lava monster appear over the hill and roars. And more monsters came down the hill. The civilians scream in fear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I guess he's next.

CLOVER

You think?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Show them what you're made of sweetie.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow giant roots out from the ground and throws them right at the incoming monsters and knocking them off from the island. The Lava monster steps onto the island and walk towards them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Time to finish this.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Hyperighty-Destructo out from the ground and launches it right towards the lava monster hitting it and made the Hyperighty-Destructo to blow up in the lava monster's face and making it freeze in solid stone.

Victor fires hit Nature's Force blast right at the monster hitting it and making it explode into pieces. The villagers cheer. Suddenly Carols and his pals appear onto the island and walk towards them.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Well done there kid, you destroy all of my monsters well done.

ALEX

Carols, you again.

INDY VENTOR

You better surrender now or else.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I'm sorry, but I am not here to surrender, but to congratulate on Victor.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now, you leave a finger off from my son.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

But, I want to see him besides he's my son too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait, what are you talking about?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Oh you didn't know about this, but Victor I am your father.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

NORMY

I think I seen this before.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Violet)

Mom is this true?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes Victor he's your father.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How could this happen?

ALEX

Well when he and Violet are madly in love with each other.

SAM

(interrupts)

I think you know that Alex.

PENNY VENTOR

But Violet how did you end up with him?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But mom how did you meet…Dad?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well. It started back 10 years ago before you were born.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. MIAMA UNIVERSITY BIO LABORATORY 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

10 years ago in the bio lab 25 year old Violet was loving through a microscope while writing down some notes.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

It was my last year at University, I was in the bio lab doing some last minute work on my assignment, when suddenly Carols came into the laboratory.

Then suddenly 29 year old Carols Grandtino came into the bio lab while talking into his cell phone.

29 YEAR OLD CAROL GRANDTINO

(into his cellphone)

Look I don't care if they don't like my idea just get it over it alright.

Suddenly 29 year old Carols slam into a metal cart and falls on top of it and falls onto the floor. 25 year old Violet heard the noise and came up to him. She helps him up off from the floor.

25 YEAR OLD VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Are you alright?

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

Yes, I am alright, I just don't know where I'm going.

They both lock eyes and soon fall in love with each other.

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

Where are my manners, my name is Carols.

25 VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Violet, please to meet you.

FADE TO

INT. MIAMI UNIVERSITY COFFEE SHOP 10 YEARS AGO LATER FLASHBACK

At the Coffee shop 25 Year Old Violet and 29 Year Old Carols are having tea while sitting at the middle table in the café.

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

(ask)

So what brings you here at Miami University?

25 YEAR OLD VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Well I am taking up botany wanting to create new flowers for other usage.

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

But there is a usage for flowers they smell nice and they look pretty.

25 YEAR OLD VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes they do, but what if they could save lives and help people, so that is why I am creating newer flowers just for the occasion.

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

(flirting)

Would you make a flower for me?

25 YEAR OLD VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please stop it, you're making me blush. So what brings you here?

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

I am attending this University to create a whole new chain of islands and also create new animals.

25 YEAR OLD VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh wow, I would like to see some of your work sometimes.

29 YEAR OLD CAROLS GRANDTINO

Well you better get in line because other people wanted to see my work and that includes you.

They started to laugh with each other while Violet is blushing.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I know from that day I knew that I had found my 1 true love.

FADE TO

EXT. MIAMI UNIVERSITY GRADUATION CERAMONY DAYTIME 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

At the graduation ceremony 25 year old Violet throws her cap into the air along with the other graduates and they all cheer and the crowd cheer for them.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

So after 3 months of dating it was graduation and we graduated at the same day.

Violet's father came up to her and gave her a hug. Carols came up to her with a bouquet of flowers for her. She hugs him and gives him a kiss.

FADE TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE EMPTY 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

29 Year Old Carols and 25 Year Old Violet came into their house carrying boxes.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

After graduation we move into a house together.

CLOVER (V.O)

Wait, you dated a guy for 3 months and you move in with him, you got to get more dating lessons.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

I was in love that day, now could you let me finish the story.

FADE TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S BASEMENT LAB 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In the basement laboratory Carols puts t-rex and dog DNA into a mixing tub and Violet poor's fly trap DNA into the tub and Carols mix it together. They lift up the tub and poor's it into a machine.

Carols press a button on the machine and making it shake. The machine dings and opens up and Rex came out from the machine. Rex barks and leaps into Violet's arms.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

We even made Rex together.

FADE TO

INT. VIOLET VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM FIRE PLACE 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

25 year old Violet and 29 year old Carols stair into each other's' eyes and kiss each other on the lips.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

From there on my life has changed forever.

FADE TO

VANDERFLEET'S HOUSE GREAT ROOM THE NEXT DAY 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

In the kitchen in the great room 25 year old Violet Vanderfleet is frying up some bacon on the frying pan while 29 year old Carols was talking on the phone.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

But my relationship with him comes to an end.

Carols turns off the phone and look at Violet with a sad face upon his face.

FADE TO

EXT. MIAMI DOCKS SUNSET LATER 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

29 year old Carols kiss 25 Year Old Violet on the lips and walk up the stairs to the ship. The ship sailed off and blows it's horn.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (V.O)

So Carols left me leave me with Rex. Including you.

25 year old Violet Vanderfleet rubs her tummy.

BACK TO SCENE

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

And that's how I met your father.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I think it's the other way around. Anyway come on son time for us to go.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do you mean?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I mean you come to the dark side and rule the world with me as father and son.

ALEX

Yeah, this totally sounds like something from a movie, and a reference from a couple of TV shows.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Now come on son time to go.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But I don't want to go.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Oh come on we have a gathering of other villains waiting back at my place to join forces to create an evil organization. That is what I am doing for so long.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

He's not going….so I am going in his place.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sorry sweetie, but it's my choice.

Violet hugs Victor and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Violet walk towards Carols and they walk away from them and head towards the helicopter. Carols snaps his fingers and swarms of monsters came right towards the Spies and the others.

Carols, Violet and Carol's goons hop into the helicopter and took off. They monsters run right towards the Spies and the others. Victor keels to the ground and tears started to drip down his face.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

NO!

Victor screams causing a giant green force to come out from his body hitting the incoming monsters causing them to turn into ash. Victor started to cry.

CIVILIAN 1 (O.S)

Wow that is 1 tough kid.

NORMY

I know right.

Alex hugs Victor, pressing his face against her breast while hugging him

ALEX

Victor, it's ok everything is going to be fine.

Britney kneels down to Victor and hugs him, pressing his face against her breast.

BRITNEY

Alex is right, you need to come down.

Stacy kneels down to Victor and hugs him, pressing his face against her breast.

STACY

Now Victor, please stop crying.

NORMY

Um I am sad too, where is my hug?

CLOVER

Normy that is totally rude.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No I am more than sad, I am mad.

Victor throws his fists to the ground making it shake.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't believe that my dad… is an evil genius who left me and my mom for 10 years… and now he is back and mom turned back to the dark side.

SAM

She offer to take your place that is a sign of a good mother you have now.

ALEX

Not that other mother you know before who tries to kill us and all of the other men in the world.

CLOVER

Don't bring that up Alex.

INDY VENTOR

Allow me to talk to him.

Indy Ventor kneels down right beside Victor.

INDY VENTOR

Victor, I know your mother better than your father does, that she is one of the smartest, nicest, and most beautiful woman that I know for 6 months now, and she knows what's she's doing for you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What do you mean by that?

INDY VENTOR

I mean that before she became evil she sacrifice everything for you and she is still the woman we know, she never gives up on you, and you are her greatest creation and only son. And your father isn't there to see you grow up and now it's the time to show your evil father what you're made of and save your former evil mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Thanks Indy. Now let's take down my dad.

JERRY

That's the spirit, now let's call the Nexters and get everyone else off the islands.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS GRANTINO'S MANSION MAIN ISLAND MAIN HALL LATER

At Carol's mansion Carol's henchmen are setting up for tonight's even. Outside of the mansion through the window guest arrive and are waiting outside of the mansion.

JOJO

Hey boss with a lot of guest arriving we surly need some help.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Hey I am the boss here not the help besides you started like 10 minutes ago and the party starts in 30 minutes so go faster.

Jojo, Monty, Marco, and Lars keep on working.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

So with them working, we can get to catching up with each other.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I don't think so.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Come on Violet this is going to be great with you and me rulers of the world, you can have anything you want.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I already have everything, I have a loving son and a perfect boyfriend who I know for more than 6 months.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

But I know you for 5 months.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh yeah, how do you know me well, what's my favorite color?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Um… Violet like your name?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

No it's green, what's my favorite flower?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Is it Roses?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

No, its all kinds of flowers, I don't get to pick only 1 flower I love them all. What's my favorite thing to do for a hobby?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Creating new types of plants?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I do that for work, I garden, growing flowers, fruits and vegetables. You don't know me at all, I dated Indy because he loves me for who I am and you dated me for only my looks.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

If you can give me another chance I promise that I can be a better man.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Does being a better man involves taking over the world? When I became evil it clouds my mind over the people I care about and effects them as well, I got rehabilitated to become a better person and you on the other hand is evil and cruel, so you can just rule the world by yourself.

Violet Vanderfleet walk up stairs. Carols turns back to check on the set up.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHPTANIC MOVING FRONT DECK SUNSET LATER

Victor is on the front deck with a serious face up on his face.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHPTANIC CONTROL ROOM LATER

In the control room the Spies, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Stacy, Troy, Jerry, G.L.A.D.I.S and the Nexters are in the room.

G.L.A.D.I.S

According to my calculations all of the people on the other islands are now on the ship.

JERRY

Now what about Carols?

G.L.A.D.I.S

He's on the main island and he's in the main hall for the gathering.

SAM

Now we know where he is, now we need a plan.

RANDY MASTERS

With the difference in numbers we got, we might has an advantage.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

How about we go in and kick everyone's butts and save Victor's hot mom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Stop going gaga over my mama.

THE TWISTER TWINS

We can't help it dudes she's too hot.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHPTANIC MOVING FRONT DECK

Suddenly the Giant Shark Squid pop out from the waters and roars. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to create giant kelp out from the water and wrap around the giant shark squid.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Get out of my way.

The Giant Shark Squid stinks back into the water causing bubbles to appear on the water and bubbles stop bubbling.

BACK TO SCENE

AMY CHARLESTON

And now the giant shark thingy is gone.

STEVE SCHOONER

It's like taking down a kraken

KITTY DEION

But it have millions of teeth.

BLAINE

Now that is out of the way, we have to find a way into the mansion.

BRITNEY

The entire island is blocked by the other boats.

ALEX

If only there is another way to get in there.

Suddenly a message came up on the screen.

G.L.A.D.I.S

Incoming message.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS GRANTINO'S MANSION MAIN ISLAND MAIN HALL

In the mansion all of the villains are talking away and Carols walk up all the way to the stop of the stairs.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Alright everyone my I have your attention please? Attention, attention.

All of the guest are still talking.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

(screams)

Everyone shut up.

All of the guest stop talking and turn their attention to Carols.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Thanks you. Now since we are united as 1 organization, we shall take over this world by showing our might, by unleashing monsters all over the world. And when the world leaders surrender we shall be the new rulers.

All of the guest cheer. Suddenly the big front doors burst into pieces and fall to the floor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Dad!

CAROLS GRANDTINO

He calls me dad.

LARZ

I think that isn't a good thing boss.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I don't care I am proud of my son.

Victor and the others walk into the main hall armed with their gadgets. All of the guest stand up off from their tables and go into their fighting stances.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Now, now everyone please stay come this is some type of act right?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Wrong.

Violet walk up to Carols.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

But how did they come in?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I let them in.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. WOOHPTANIC CONTROL ROOM FLASHBACK

G.L.A.D.I.S

Incoming message.

JERRY

On screen.

G.L.A.D.I.S turns on the monitor screen and it was Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Hello everyone.

STEWART DAYS

Hey Ms. Vanderfleet. You look pretty today.

Victor leaps through the window and into the control room.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What did I say?

MIA KINGS

Well they can't help it Victor.

SILVANA SAGA

They are totally gaga over your mama.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh stop it of course I am a hot mom, now listen I know away into the mansion.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO UNDER WATER FLASHBACK EVENING

The Spies and the others dive into the water in their UPWATIs swim down into the water.

SAM

If your mother is right about the tunnel we shall see it.

AMY CHARLESTON

There it is right there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good now we can kick my father's butt.

They go right towards the tunnel and go into it.

BACK TO SCENE

CAROLS GRANDTINO

How dare you Violet.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I have my bad habits sometimes, but they are good at good things.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Alright then, GET THEM.

All of the invited villains all charge right at them. Victor, the Spies, the Nexters, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy all charge right at the villains. Troy throws a flying jump kick at 1 of the villain guest and throws a punch right at another 1 and judo throws another 1 onto the floor.

Blaine and Britney throws exploding volleyballs right at the incoming villains making the volleyballs explode on impact. Britney leaps through the smoke and throws punches at the villains hitting them and knocking them down to the floor. Dean throws throwing stars right at the incoming villains hitting them and pining them against the wall.

Randy takes out his 4 nun-chucks and swings them right at the villains hitting them and knocking them down onto the floor. Randy leaps into the air and throws kicks at other villains. Silvana slash down onto her guitar and powerful sound waves come out from her guitar hitting the guest and knocking them out the window.

Amy blows her bubble net right at some of the guest trapping them in the bubbles. Mia judo throws 1 villain guest into another 1 and throws an uppercut punch at another 1 and throws 2 kicks at 2 others. Billy swings his hammer at dozens of guest knocking them down onto the floor.

Victor walk up stairs towards Carols with an angry face up on his face, while Sam, Clover and Alex fight off some other guest in his way.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

(nervous)

Come on son please you're scaring me.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

NO, I am never your son.

INDY VENTOR

He's right you're never there for him.

Indy throws a punch at Carols knocking him against the wall. Carols presses a button on the wall and opening a secret entrance and goes into it and the entrance closes.

Victor uses his vines to keep the entrance open.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Come on Indy we have to go after him.

JERRY

We're coming with you too, to stop his plan.

Victor and Indy, Jerry, Normy and Dave and Violet go through the entrance and closes behind them. Stewart fires lasers out from his gauntlet hitting 3 of the guest and knocking him down onto the floor. Mariana fires gravitational beams out from her gauntlets making them float into the air.

LARZ

Well looks like we are the ones to stop all of this.

JOJO

You got that right.

Jojo injects himself with a serum. Jojo grows into a giant hairy monster and roars. Marco presses a button on his watch making a giant mecha suit come out from the floor. He leaps into the cockpit and activates it. Monty takes out 2 big laser blasters out from his back and turns them out making them to light up. And Larz puts on his jetpack and floats into the air and takes out s laser sword with it.

DEAN

Oh no not good.

JOJO

What are you going to do now?

SAM

We fight. Clover, Troy, Randy Steve you guys take on Jojo, Alex, G.L.A.D.I.S, Britney you and I take on Monty, Stacy you and Dean take on Marco and Blaine, the twister twins you 2 take on Larz.

STEVE SCHOONER

Got it Sam.

CLOVER

I am glad that we are going to cut this beast down to size. And I mean that by his hair.

TROY MIMZOA

This will bet wonderful for me and Clover.

Troy takes out his samurai swords, Randy takes his 5 swords out from his watch and puts on of them in his mouth. Steve pulls out 2 of his pirate swords and Clover uses her Laser sword Light saber lipstick and transform her Chain Saw Transforming Purse into a chainsaw.

Stacy presses a button on her compowered and summons 2 mecha robot suits out from her compowered. Stacy goes into the SWORDSMAN GIGA a 18 feet tall mecha robot suit with 2 swords for hands and is pained light blue with black stripes. And Dean leaps into the TTT X 2000 a 18 feet tall mecha robot suit with 2 big arms with maces as arms and armored plating.

Alex, Britney and Sam take out their WOOHPzokas and G.L.A.D.I.S transform her arms into laser blasters and they go into their fighting stances. The Twister Twins floats into the air and go into their fighting stances.

JOJO

You guys are going down.

SAM

Time to find out.

Jojo charges right at Clover, Troy, Randy and Steve. Troy and Randy throw flying jump kicks at Jojo knocking him right through the wall making him down outside. Dean throws a punch at Marco right at him and knocking him through the window and Stacy swings her mecha's swords at him making him crash through the window. Monty fires his lasers right at Alex, Sam and Britney. G.L.A.D.I.S activates her force field and reflects off the laser blast right back at Monty. Monty dodges his laser fire and runs outside.

THE TWISTER TWINS

(together)

It's Twister Time.

The Twister Twins blow out Lars out the window and they fallow after him.

AMY CHARLESTON

We will take care of the guest while you take care of Carols' goons.

Mia throws a punch at a guest and another one and another guest and throws another punch at another guest. She throws a split kick at 2 other guest and throws a spinning kick at another 1. Stewart fires lasers out from his gauntlets hitting 10 of the guest and Amy blows her bubble nets right at some of the guest and trapping them in the bubble nets.

1 strong guest throws a punch at Gil, causing his hand to break on impact.

GUEST 1

Ouch my hand.

GUEST 2

What a baby.

The other strong guest throws a punch at Gillian hitting her in the face, but his hand breaks on impact.

GUEST 2

Ouch my hand.

Billy swings his hammer right at the 2 guest and knocking them both against the wall. Marina fires her gravity gauntlets at the other guest making them float into the air. Kitty uses her claws to stretch all over the villain guests' in the faces and throws kicks at them and knocking them down onto the floor.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS GRANDTINO'S MANSION SECRET LABORATORY

Carols slides down into his secret laboratory and runs right up to his computer. He starts to type down onto his computer making images of the rockets in a secret basement on the main island. A count down appears on the screen.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

With my rockets up and running and my creatures unleashed on the world, no one shall stop me.

Suddenly Victor, Violet, Indy, Jerry, Normy and Dave slide down into his secret laboratory.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dad. Stop this right now.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

This has gone too far Carols, surrender now or else.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I'm sorry but no I am going to take over the world and that's final.

Indy runs right at Carols, grabs him and throws him down onto the floor. Carols throws a punch right at Indy and hitting him in the face and punches him in the chest. Indy throws 3 punches at Carols hitting him and knocking him against a set of serums.

Carols took a serums from behind him and popped up off the core of it.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Don't make me use this?

NORMY

What is that?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I don't I just picked it up.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

As a genies you are, you're still an idiot.

Indy drinks the entire serum bottle and throws it onto the floor.

DAVE CRUST

Did he drink the whole bottle?

JERRY

Yes he did.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

What. It's not like I am going to turn into an evil monster.

Suddenly he started to grow into a giant beast. His cloths rip apart and he started to grow gills and fur all over his body. He grows horns onto his head. He grows razor sharp teeth and claws and finally sharp spikes all over his body.

Carols roars in his monster form. Violet covers Normy and Dave's eyes.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Carols, you're a monster. Literally.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Holy smokes, this is cool. Now I can crush you all.

INDY VENTOR

I don't think so.

Indy throws a punch right at Carols, but Carols flicks his fingers right at him, hitting Indy and making him fly across the room and hitting the back of the wall. Violet runs up to Indy to aid him.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Indy are you alright?

INDY VENTOR

Hurt. A Lot, but I can make it.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Now it's your turn.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't you dare hurt her?

Victor's body glows and he transforms into his Angry Mode with Victor shirtless has glowing green aura all over his body, has stripe tattoos, deep green fist and glowing white eyes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Or I have to hurt you.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

You dare hurt your own father?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're never my father.

Victor fires his Nature's Force beam right out from his father, hitting him and making him crash through the wall of his secret laboratory.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys try to stop rockets from launching while I beat up my dad.

Victor floats into the air and flies through the hole to follow after his dad.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO MAIN ISLAND JUNGLE EVENING

Carols fall onto the ground and Victor came out from the whole where he came out from. Victor uses his plant powers to make pieces of grass to float into the air and shoots them right at Carols. Carols block the attack and fires spikes out from his arms right at Victor.

Victor flicks away each of the incoming spikes and uses his plant portation powers to transport himself down into the ground. He appears behind Carols and throws a kick at him hitting him and making him crash into a tree. Carols throws the 2 halves of the trees right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the halves float in the air and throws them right at Carols hitting him and making him skid across the ground.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Alright you want to fight your father, alright then let's fight.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Right it on dad.

Victor pops out giant roots out from the ground and form them into a giant fist and throws it right at Carols hitting him and launching him into the air. Victor levitates into the air and flies right after his dad.

Clover blocks a hair attack from Jojo and uses her chainsaw to cut it in half. Randy, Steve and Troy slice up some of the incoming extending hairs away from them. Randy throws a smoke bomb onto the ground and making smoke to come out from the ground. Steve leaps through the smoke cloud and fires lasers out from his blunderbuss hitting Jojo in the face and causing some of his hair to burn off from his face.

JOJO

My face, my face. I never had to shave my face for years, finally I have it shaved.

Jojo fires strands of his hair right at them and hitting them. Randy and Troy block the attacks with their swords and Steve fires lasers out from his blunderbuss hitting the hair and making them catch on fire and burn into ashes.

TROY MIMZOA

You're hair isn't stylish, but it must be cut permanently.

Troy leaps into the air and slice and dice Jojo's hair long hair off from his back. Randy throws a kick right at Jojo hitting him in the face and legs sweep Jojo onto the ground. Jojo uses his hair to wrap them around Clover, Troy, Randy and Steve and lifting up them into the air and throws them onto the ground.

JOJO

Time to show you the true power of my hair.

Jojo's hair turned blonde and throws rapid punches right at them. Randy blocks the attack with his sword. Troy counter attacks with his swords and Steve fires lasers from his blunderbuss hitting the incoming hair, but Clover's roots got cut off from Jojo's hair.

CLOVER

My roots, now it's personal.

Clover leaps into the air and uses her laser sword and chainsaw and cuts down all of Jojo's hair.

RANDY MASTERS

Hey leave some for us to cut.

Troy, Randy and Steve swing their swords rapidly cutting off all of Jojo's hair. Suddenly all of his hair got cut off from his body and only left from him was Jojo's skin and underwear.

CLOVER

No on messes up my hair.

Clover throws a punch at Jojo hitting him and knocking him down to the ground. Troy holds Clover's hand and smiles at her.

TROY MIMZOA

That's my girl.

Marco fires missiles out from his mecha right at Stacy and Dean. Stacy slices up his incoming missiles and cutting them up in halves and making them explode. Dean rushes right up at him and throws a punch at Marco. Marco uses his mecha's strength to block the attack and Dean throws a kick at him with his mecha hitting him and knocking him down onto the ground.

MARCO

Do you think you're technology can withstand my technology?

DEAN

Well, we made our technology together.

STACY

And with our bound we can take down any baddy.

MARCO

Oh yeah prove it.

Stacy's and Dean's mecha combined together into a bigger mecha robot suit.

MARCO

Should've said that.

Their combined mecha suit charge right at Marco. Their mecha suit's right arm transform into a giant sword and swings it right at Marco hitting him and making him to break out from his mecha suit and fall onto the ground.

DEAN

No one can beat our technology.

Dean and Stacy kiss each other on the lips.

Monty fires lasers from his laser blasters right at Sam, Alex and Britney. They dodge the attack and fire lasers out from their WOOHPzokas right at Monty. He dodges the attacks and fires lasers out from his laser blasters right back at them. They dodge the attacks and Britney runs right up at him and throws a kick at him hitting him and knocking him down onto the ground.

MONTY

Hey you hit a man.

BRITNEY

Hit a man? It's not right to hit a girl not a man.

MONTY

Not like my dad saids it.

Monty combines his 2 laser blasters together to create a bigger laser blaster. He fires lasers out from his big blaster right at Alex, Sam and Britney, hitting them and making rips appear on their uniforms. G.L.A.D.I.S uses her force field to suck Monty's laser fire into her.

SAM

What are you doing?

G.L.A.D.I.S

My force field is absorbing the laser fire and now to unleash it back onto Monty.

G.L.A.D.I.S fires powerful laser beams right back at him hitting Monty and making him skid across the ground and hit against the tree behind him.

ALEX

Now for you to get off from this island.

The Twister Twins blow powerful winds right at Lars and making him spin out of control. Blaine leaps off from a tree and leaps into the air and throws an uppercut punch at Lars hitting him and making him land onto the ground.

LARZ

Alright it's laser sword time.

Lars swings his laser sword right at Blaine. Blaine uses his laser sword to block the attack and throws a kick right at Lars hitting him and swings his laser sword at him, but Lars blocks the attack and uses it to clash swords with Blaine making sparks to come out from each of the laser swords.

LARZ

Your laser sword isn't powerful enough to withstand my laser sword.

Larz presses a button on his laser sword making it even bigger and swings it right at Blaine, knocking his laser sword out from his hand and throws a punch at him. Suddenly Larz got sucked up by a tornado and goes into it.

THE TWISTER TWINS

No one messes with an alley of the Twister Twins.

The Twister Twins uses their powers to create lightning out from the tornado uses them to shock Larz hitting him and making his jetpack to explode onto him and making him fall onto the ground.

BLAINE

I didn't knew you can do that?

THOMAS TWISTER

Our powers can allow us to create other forms of weather.

TYLER TWISTER

That's why we made a lot of snow days to get school canceled.

BLAINE

No wonder it snowed in Beverly Hills 3 weeks in a row.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS GRANDTINO'S MANSION SECRET LABORATORY

Jerry was typing down onto the keyboard trying to aboard the launch, as the time continues to count down. Violet fans Indy to wake him up.

NORMY

Jerry you're taking so long with it.

DAVE CRUST

What time did he started typing?

JERRY

I am trying the best I can boys, but right now you have to wait.

NORMY

That's now trying to aboard the launch this is how.

Normy slam his fist onto the keyboard making pictures of sexy women in bikinis appear on the computer screen. Normy and Dave look at it blushing with their noses bleeding.

JERRY

Oh my.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's not appropriate, you know another woman is here.

JERRY

Sorry.

Jerry types down onto the keyboard. Dave picks up a cup of water from the table and pours it onto the keyboard, making the countdown to stop.

DAVE CRUST

Does that stop the countdown, I don't know because I'm confused.

JERRY

Looks it your accident worked on the countdown.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Now, let's get off from his island and get back onto the WOOHPtanic. I hope Victor is alright.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO GRASSLAND ISLAND EVENING

Carols Grandtino crash down onto the grassland island and skids across the ground. Victor flies down onto the ground and uses the grass around him to wrap Carols in the grass. Carols uses his claws to cut the grass off from him.

He leaps off from the ground and fires spikes right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to create giant leaves out from thin air and throws them right at Carols. Carols uses his claws to cut the leaves away from him and runs right at Victor.

Victor throws a kick right at Carols hitting him in the face and throws a downward punch onto Carols, hitting him in the head. Carols swings his claws at Victor. Victor uses his powers to make grass to come out from the ground and hit Carols, Victor make the Tramp-olinest Bloomest out from the ground and made Carols to bounce off from it and launch into the air.

Victor flies right after him.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO JUNGLE ISLAND RUINS EVENING

Carols crash down onto one of the made up ancient ruins. Carols pushes off the debris off from him and fires spikes right into the air. Victor dives down towards him, while dodging the spikes. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the trees around Carols to float into the air and he throws them right at Carols.

Carols uses his razor sharp teeth to rip apart the incoming trees into pieces and leaps into the air right at Victor. Victor made a little piece of bark to grow it bigger and uses it as a shield to block Carol's attack. He made razor sharp spikes to come out from the bark shield and fires them right at Carol, hitting him and making him fall onto the ground.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

You think you can stop your father?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can stop you, because I am more powerful then you.

Victor made the Clone-to-mist o matic to appear out from the ground and uses it to clone 10 more clones of himself. They charge right at Carols. Carols throws debris off from the ground and throws it right at Victor and his clones. They dodge the attack and throw downward kicks right at Carols hitting him all at once. The ground crack under the pressure of the impact and Carol's punches all of Victor's clones, hitting them and making them turn into leaves.

Victor made the leaves levitate into the air and glow bright green. He fires the leaves down onto his father hitting him and making him roll over onto the ground and hit part of the ruins. Carols lifted up the entire ruins and throws it right at Victor.

Victor uses his vines out from his wrist to crush the entire ruins into pieces and they all crumble to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now it's your turn to be ruined.

Victor flies right at his father and lifted him up into the air and flies off from the island.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO ICE ISLAND

Carols falls from the sky and crashes through an ice berg on the ice island. Victor made a giant fly trap to appear in the air and throws it right onto Carols.

Carols caught the fly trap and rips it in half. Victor made roots to appear out from the ground and wrap them around Carols. Victor grows the Hammeroma Powest from his hands and swings it down onto Carols, hitting him on the head.

Carols breaks out from the roots and fires spikes out from his hands right at Victor. Victor whips his vines right at the spikes and uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate Carols into the air and throws him off from the ice island and flies right after him.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO LAVA ISLAND

Carols splashes down into the lava pools on the lava island and rolls out from them. He stands up off from the ground and throws lava rocks right at Victor who is flying right down towards him.

Victor dodges the attacks and made a giant hammeroma powerest out from the ground and throws it down onto Carols. Carols caught the hammer and rips it out from the ground.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

How could you grow a plant out from the ground that is made of lava?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's just part of my powers.

Victor made roots to come out from the giant Hammeroma Powest and wrap them around Carols. Victor fires glowing leaves out of fine air and fires them right at Carols. Carols dodges the attack and leaps into the air.

Victor kicks Carols launching him into the air.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Oh come on not again.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO SWAMP ISLAND EVENING

Carols splashes down into the swampy waters of the swamp island. Suddenly Carols got wrap by the algae, mold and plants in the water.

Victor floats down into the water.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Glad we are on this island I can get an advantage.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

You got advantages throughout the fight. You're too powerful.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That's the point.

Victor form his hand into a dragon claw form and mold the algae, mold and plants together into a giant fist. The giant fist hits right at Carols launching him off from the island.

CUT TO

EXT GRANDTINO POISON PLANT ISLAND EVENING

Carols crash lands onto the poison plant island and crashes into a tree. Victor floats down onto the ground and walks up towards his dad.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Don't you supposed to be effected by all of this poison?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I am not effect by poison, I am extremely immune to all types of poisons, diseases and toxins.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

So you're never effected by it?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

Carols throws a log right at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make the log float in the air and throws it right back at Carols. Carols karate chop the log in half and throws a punch right at Victor. Victor dodges the attack and throws Carols onto the ground.

Carols fires spikes right at Victor. Victor dodges the spikes and throws Carols into the trees and crashes through them. Carols leaps out from the trees and throws a kick right at Victor. Victor dodges the kick and throws Carols onto the ground and uses his plant manipulation powers to make a giant fist out of grass to pop out from the ground and throw it right at Carols and hitting him and making him launch upward into the air. Carols flap his wings and dives right towards Victor. Victor throws a powerful punch right at him and making him launch back into the air.

CUT TO

EXT. GRANDTINO MAIN ISLAND CAROLS'S MANSION EVENING LATER

The Spies, Jerry, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Stacy and Troy, Normy, Dave, Gil and Gillian and the Nexters all head aboard the WOOHPtanic. Violet and Randy helps out Indy up on the ramp of the WOOHPtanic.

INDY VENTOR

I'm in so much pain.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

It's alright Indy we are going to the ship's hospital room, you'll be fine.

Suddenly thunder and lightning came out from the sky. And then it started to rain.

CLOVER

Oh great it's raining.

SAM

We have to get going.

ALEX

But what about Victor?

Victor floats down to the ground right next to his mother.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor what a relief.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You guys have to get away from this area, I will stay here to stop my dad.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor Valentino Vanderfleet you get on this boat right now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I can't mom, while dad is still a monster I have to stop him.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Alright honey, but be careful and kick your father's butt and come back alive.

The WOOHPtanic sails off from the port on the main island. Suddenly Carols crashes down onto the ground.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

I went around the world and back, your punch is powerful.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks. Now it's time to finish off my evil father.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

You meet me for the first time and now you start to beat me up. You don't know anything about your old man.

DISSOLVE TO

EXT. GATES OF YALE UNIVERSITY FLASHBACK

Young Carols Grandtino was thrown out from Yale. The gates closed behind him. He picks himself up off from the ground and brush himself off.

CAROLS GRANDTINO (V.O)

I have to attend to the greatest schools on the planet to fulfil my goal of mine, but they reject my ideas.

CUT TO

INT. CAROLS'S LABORATORY FLASHBACK

Carols uses his lasers on some chemicals. The chemicals turn into a new living hybrid animal.

CAROLS GRANDTINO (V.O)

So I decided if they don't like my ideas, how about I take over the world and soon that all of the people will kneel down to me.

CUT TO

EXT. PACIFIC OCEAN 10 YEARS AGO FLASHBACK

Carols and his henchmen watch as all 10 islands grow out from the ocean.

CAROLS GRANDTINO (V.O)

So I made the islands you use today to make my plan come to life.

BACK TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Dad, they more then don't like your ideas, they don't like you.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

You don't know anything about your own father, but you only know that I am a jerk. If you want me to be a jerk, fine I am a jerk.

Carols uses his strength to lift up the entire mansion out from its foundation and throws it right at Victor. Victor made giant roots to pop out from the ground and destroys the entire mansion. Carols leaps through the debris of the destroyed mansion and throws a punch right at Victor, hitting him in the face.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make razor sharp leaves to appear out of thin air and fires them right at Carols hitting him and making him walk backwards. Victor made his wrist vines to glow green and whips them right at Carols hitting him and making him skid backwards.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

How dare you attack your father?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You're never my father.

Carols roars and runs right up at Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers make the Boxing Glove it Blizzardist to appear out from the ground glowing green and throws rapid punches right at Carols and making him fly into the air.

Victor made roots to rap around Carols and throws him down to the ground. Then grass wraps around him and making him stuck to the ground.

Victor floats into the air with lightning in the background. He raises his hands into the air and causing some of the other islands to sink into the ocean.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHPTANIC POOL AREA EVENING STORMING MOVING.

On the pool area Violet and the spies and the others watch at some of the islands of Grandtino sinks into the ocean while the grassland island floats into the air.

SAM

Look, the islands.

BLAINE

They're sinking.

NORMY

I got to say Ms. Vanderfleet you have 1 powerful son.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know. I hope he's ok.

BACK TO SCENE

Carols struggles to break free from the grass, but it's too strong. The Grassland Island floats right over the main island.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

As long as I and my friends are fighting crime, we won't stop until all evil is gone. And that includes you.

Victor throws the island right onto Carols, along with the main island, causing it to break into giant pieces and sink into the ocean.

CUT TO

EXT. WOOHPTANIC POOL AREA MOVING EVENING

The storm begins to stop. Violet looks worried while holding Rex. Penny hugs onto Violet. Suddenly Victor flies into through the dark clouds while carrying Carols in his normal self.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor. You're alive.

Victor floats down onto the deck and throws Carols onto the deck. Victor hugs his mother and Violet kisses him on the forehead.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

That's my sweet little flower.

Jerry puts handcuffs onto Carols and takes him away. Everyone else smiles.

FADE TO

EXT. WOOHPTANIC POOL AREA DAYTIME SUNNY THE NEXT DAY.

The next day Victor was leaning over the railing with a frown upon his face. Violet walks up to him and place her hand onto Victor's shoulder.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

What's wrong sweetie?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's just that I found out I have a dad, and it turns out that he's a baddy. And he's never there for me at all.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I know honey, but I know 1 thing you got from your father. His smarts, his looks and his inner caring heart.

Victor smiles at Violet, and she smiles back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks mom.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

You're welcome sweetie, and now excuse me I have to check on Indy.

Violet walks to the infirmary. The Spies and in the pool and Clover swims up to him.

CLOVER

Looks like your mom is now officially a caring mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks. I wonder what's next for me.

SAM

You might go to the infirmary to find out.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHPTANIC INFIRMARY

Indy was on the hospital bed with Penny sitting beside him. Violet came into the infirmary. Penny hugs Violet and she comes up to Indy.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh, Indy are you alright?

INDY VENTOR

Yes I am Violet. Throughout this cruise trip and the experience with your ex, I want you to look through my coat and there is a ring box in the left pocket.

Violet takes the ring box out from the coat and opens it. She's surprise by the ring.

INDY VENTOR

I know that it's been awhile and we know each other for a couple of months but will you.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(interrupted)

Yes, I will marry, yes, yes, yes.

Violet kisses Indy on the lips and puts the ring on her finger.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah. I'm going to have a new mommy

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What's going on in here?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Victor, I got engaged, me and Indy are getting married.

PENNY VENTOR

And I'm going to be your step sister.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Cool.

They all hug each other. The Spies and Jerry came into the room with a smile.

CUT TO

EXT. BEACHES OF FIJI WEDDING SUNSET A WEEK LATER

At the wedding Jerry is the minister of the wedding, with Indy in a tuxedo, and Violet in a beautiful wedding dress. Blaine, Dean and Troy are the grooms men wearing tuxedos and Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney and Stacy are the bride maids wearing matching pink dresses with big roses on the back of their dresses. Victor is wearing a tuxedo standing next to his mother and Penny is in her red little dress standing next to her father. The Nexters, Gil, Gillian, Fin , Oinky G.L.A.D.I.S and Mrs. Lewis are on the right side of the aisle with Violet's members of her family, and Indy's family members are on the left side.

JERRY

And from that horrific experience from a deranged baddy, love continues to bloom, and so we gather here today to unite the union of Indy Ventor and Violet Vanderfleet.

Rex came up to Jerry and handed over the vows.

JERRY

(reading the paper)

Do you Indy Ventor take Violet as your wife, treat her as an equal and love her with respect.

INDY VENTOR

I do.

JERRY

(reading the paper)

And you Violet take Indy as your husband, love him for who he is, treating him with respect and also to give him neck and back rubs after a hard day at work and some times give him foot rubs.

(to Indy)

Ok what future husband are you?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

I do, foot rubs and all.

JERRY

Well then, I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.

Violet puts the bouquet over to Jerry and swipes Indy over and kisses him on the lips. Everyone stands up off from their seats and claps for them. They both smile and Indy started to get teary eye.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Are you ok?

INDY VENTOR

You just make my life complete.

PENNY VENTOR

Yeah, we are now brother and sister.

(to Violet)

And you're my new mommy.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Yes Sweetie I am your new mommy.

Fireworks come out from the sky and light up the sky.

FADE TO

EXT. WEDDING RCEPTION EVENING LATER

At the tents at the wedding reception, Hiccup and his band are up on stage.

ALEX

Hiccup, guys good to see you again.

BRITNEY

Are you guys the band of this wedding?

HICCUP

(hiccups)

Totally, Jerry hires us after we got off from the ship, now let's get this part started.

COUGHING CARL

(coughing into the microphone)

1..2…1…2…3…4

CLOVER

He should really get that looked at.

Hiccup and his band play their instruments and Violet and Indy started to dance together on the dance floor. And Clover and Troy, Britney and Blaine, Dean and Stacy, Amy and Randy and Mrs. Lewis and Billy.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I can't believe I lost that rock, paper, scissor thing.

Then Victor's grandfather walk up to Victor with a smile upon his face.

VICTOR'S GRANDFATHER

I am so happy for you and your mother. I can't believe she found a perfect man for her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Not to mention a good step dad.

VICTOR'S GRANDFATHER

Yes, he is a wonderful man for your mother.

PENNY VENTOR

I'm happy with you Victor, you're going to be a great step brother. Do you want to dance?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes I do.

Victor and Penny begin to dance on the dance floor.

FADE TO

EXT. FIJI DOCKS WOOHPTANIC THE NEXT DAY SUNNY

The next day at the docks, Violet and Indy arrive at the WOOHPtanic with Violet wearing a white summer dress and wearing a sun hat, with the Spies and the others are near the staircase to the WOOHPtanic.

SAM

There is the newly married couple. I hope your happiness will last forever.

ALEX

For you, we got you a honeymoon present.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Oh please stop it with the gifts, or I will unleash a monster plant on you.

Everyone looks shocked.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Kidding. I'm just kidding.

Indy and Violet walk up onto the WOOHPtanic.

JERRY

Welcome aboard newlyweds. The honeymoon suite is already for you.

INDY VENTOR

Sound Romanic.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Very Romanic.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait mom I forgot something.

Victor runs up onto the stairs and hugs his mother.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Love you mom.

Penny hugs her father.

PENNY VENTOR

Love you daddy.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

We love you too.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Um, mom, Indy you can let go of us now?

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

Victor and Penny run down the stairs back onto the docks. The WOOHPtanic's horn blows and it goes off to sea.

ALEX

Bye guys.

BRITNEY

Have fun on your honey moon.

CLOVER

Jerry will keep an eye on you, and I mean you Violet.

PENNY VENTOR

Bring us back gifts for us daddy.

GIL OCEANS

Bye Violet.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Bye Indy. You guys have fun.

SAM

We will take care of Victor, Penny, Gil and Gillian.

VIOLET VANDERFLEET

Bye everyone. Bye Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(smiles)

Bye mom.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP CONTAINMENT FACILITY LATER

At the WOOHP Containment facility Victor visit his father who is in jail, along with Jojo, Larz, Monty and Marco.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

So. Your mother got hitch by another man.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You got that right.

CAROLS GRANDTINO

You know I am very proud of you son.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Seriously after all that?

CAROLS GRANDTINO

Totally. You finally see me after all of these years and look how well you grown. I may be locked in here forever, but I will come back.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We will see about that. Bye dad.

Victor walks away from his dad's prison cell and exits out through the main exit. The lights in the containment facility turned off.

THE END


End file.
